Conclusões Oculares
by Coelha-chan
Summary: Olhar não tira pedaço, não paga imposto... não leva a nada. Será? Quanto mais ele olha, mais tem certeza do que quer - e provavelmente não vai ter.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto e seus personagens são de propriedade do Sr. Masashi Kishimoto, e eu não tenho intenção de lucrar com esta história, que foi escrita para fins de diversão despretenciosa.

**Rating**: T por referências sexuais leves.

**Avisos/Observações: **Essa fic em particular foi escrita para o Desafio Songfic Brega da comu Shikamaru e Temari, mas retirei-a do concurso porque aparentemente ela originou desentendimentos entre os jurados.  
Essa é a primeira fic que escrevo em primeira pessoa, porque achei que ficava mais pertinente com a música, e o negócio foi bem complicado pra mim, já que nunca tinha escrito nada como narrador personagem, me embananei legal nos verbos. É UA.

A música é Olhar 43, do RPM. E é um clássico, então espero que a maioria das pessoas conheçam, mas caso não conheça por favor ouça que é muito boa! (80s feelings)

Também peço desculpas por possíveis erros, como era pra desafio fui eu mesma que corrigi, então a possibilidade de ter escapado algum erro é grande.

Enfim, Feliz MMXI!

* * *

Eu não sabia bem o que fazia ali, quando nem era dado a esse tipo de confraternização. Mas quando propuseram esticar a noite de confraternização de final de ano do escritório na boate mais badalada da cidade, tive que concordar. Primeiro porque tenho fama de ser um estraga-prazeres de primeira, e certamente seria o único que diria não, e segundo porque a idéia tinha sido _dela._

Tomei um gole da _long neck _que Kiba havia me trazido há alguns minutos e suspirei, pensando que formávamos um grupo bem estranho, vestidos todos com roupas sociais na balada. Nunca dei bola para a roupa que vestia, mas naquele momento percebi que a diferença era grande, e acabávamos chamando a atenção. Especialmente as moças, levando-se em conta também a produção toda. E mais especialmente ainda o vestido _dela_.

_Seu corpo é fruto proibido  
É a chave de todo pecado  
E da libido  
E prum garoto introvertido como eu  
É a pura perdição_

Ela era a única coisa que eu conseguia focalizar no meio da pista de dança, bebericando uma long neck idêntica à minha. Meu olhar desceu pelo vestido negro que ela usava, que deixava as costas nuas e boa parte das pernas à mostra. E que pernas, Kami-sama. O cabelo loiro estava preso no estranho penteado de sempre, que já era praticamente uma marca registrada, pulseiras adornavam seus braços e ela dançava sobre saltos altos – o que me parecia uma tarefa complicada, mas que ela tirava de letra.

O tom hipnotizante de pele dela parecia realçado pelas luzes multicoloridas. E eu não brincava quando usava esse adjetivo: certa vez passei uma reunião inteira olhando para o braço dela, incapaz de desviar os olhos. O tom era tão intrigante, convidativo, uniforme – tão _cremoso_, que tive que me segurar para não lambê-lo e descobrir se o gosto também era bom. E sei que não me contentaria apenas com o braço, queria lambê-la inteira, desde a testa até o dedinho do pé, passando por...

Era melhor eu parar de pensar nisso, porque minha calça social é meio justa e seria um pouco constrangedor se eu ficasse "feliz" demais. Mas não conseguia encontrar defeitos enquanto olhava para aquela mulher.

Tomei outro gole da cerveja enquanto continuava a observá-la dançando com as garotas do RH. Defeitos ela tinha, claro. É arrogante, sarcástica, estourada, gosta de me atormentar e é a única criatura do sexo feminino num raio de mil quilômetros que consegue me dar nos nervos, ganhando até da minha mãe. Mas também era a única que me deixa sem reação algumas vezes e com a garganta seca – fosse pelos decotes que usa ou as coisas que diz. É inteligente a ponto de me fazer ter que dar respostas mais elaboradas, relatórios mais detalhados, explicações mais prolongadas. E eu não sabia se aquilo era simplesmente irritante ou terrivelmente sexy.

_É um lago negro, o seu olhar  
É água turva de beber, se envenenar  
Nas suas curvas derrapar, sair da estrada  
E morrer no mar. (no mar)_

Ainda dançando ela se virou e ficou quase de frente para mim, que pude ver novamente seu rosto. Além de ter um corpo enlouquecer, ela também é linda. Os traços delicados da boca e do nariz emolduravam o par de olhos mais verdes e traiçoeiros que eu jamais havia visto. Não eram traiçoeiros num mal sentido, longe disso, mas porque me desarmam e intrigam e atormentam com a mesma facilidade.

Eles mudam de cor – é sutil, mas perceptível para quem prestar atenção. Quando ela está irritada, o verde e o azul se mesclam em proporções quase idênticas; quando ela está triste o azul parece predominar, e quando está feliz o verde faísca. E quando ela conversa comigo eles parecem adquirir vida própria, e como naqueles desenhos animados em que o cara é enfeitiçado pelos olhos da mulher, eu me afogo. Pior ainda, eles ficam _diferentes_ quando ela fala comigo, de um jeito que não sei explicar, mas que os deixam ainda mais inebriantes. Estou tendo alucinações, só pode ser.

Dei outro gole na cerveja – dessa vez um bem longo. Cada vez que penso nos adjetivos que uso para qualificar essa mulher percebo as proporções catastroficamente problemáticas que eles podem implicar – e isso é muito cansativo.

_É perigoso o seu sorriso  
É um sorriso assim jocoso  
Impreciso, diria misterioso  
Indecifrável, riso de mulher..._

Vi quando Ino disse alguma coisa em seu ouvido e ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, rindo. Meu estômago se contraiu. Aquilo era definitivamente uma coisa com a qual eu não sabia lidar: o sorriso dela.

Era um gesto que era ao mesmo tempo belo e assustador, imponente e quase agressivo, como tudo nela. Perigoso porque não é humanamente possível ficar imune àquilo, a imagem te atinge como uma bola eletromagnética de calor fosforecente que te faz perceber que tudo ao redor dele é pálido e patético, e o som carregado de estrogênio agita todas as moléculas de testosterona livre do meu corpo.

Sou um caso perdido.

_Não sei se é caça ou caçadora,  
Se é Diana ou Afrodite, ou se é Brigite,  
Stephanie de Mônaco, aqui estou  
inteiro ao seu dispor_

Ela me olhou por alguns segundos e sorriu, não sei se por educação – já que estou olhando para ela feito um idiota há algum tempo – ou se está fazendo o que fazemos com mais frequência: flertar.

Oh sim, nós flertamos bastante, e isso não é invenção minha. Até os caras do escritório já perceberam e enchem o meu saco sempre que é possível. Eu até compreendo, afinal, o que a diretora executiva poderia querer com o encarregado de logística? Mas isso não a impede de me olhar de soslaio e sorrir daquele jeito toda vez que iniciamos uma infindável discussão, ou quando algum de nós diz uma gracinha.

E o fato de que ela me paquera é ainda mais preocupante para a minha mente analítica. Primeiro por que meu intelecto gosta de colocar os pingos nos is e eu não quero dar um nome para o que eu sinto por ela, e cada vez mais isso parece inevitável. Problemático. Depois porque não quero que ela saiba que a meus olhos ela é mais importante que membros aristocratas da nobreza e deusas gregas, menos ainda quero que saiba que pode fazer de mim o que quiser.

_Princesa_

- O que foi que disse? – assustei-me com a pergunta do Kiba, que veio acompanhada por uma careta debochada.

- Nada. – resmunguei enquanto ele me entregava outra cerveja. Nem havia percebido que a primeira havia acabado ou que tinha dito qualquer coisa.

- Cara, se quer pegar uma mina daquelas precisa de uma cantada melhorzinha. – ele riu divertido, sabendo do alvo de meus olhares. – E talvez de um cargo melhor, de uma plástica.

- Tsc. – resmunguei contrariado. Como se eu não soubesse daquilo.

- Talvez se você fosse que nem aquele cara ali... – o Inuzuka ergueu as sobrancelhas, apontando com a cabeça.

_Pobre de mim  
Invento rimas assim  
Pra você  
E o outro vem em cima  
E você nem pra me escutar..._

Um sujeito enorme se aproximou do grupo das garotas e começou a dançar com elas. Elas abriram a roda e ele se aproximou_ dela_, e ficou claro que ele queria dançar com _ela, _e esse era o motivo pelo qual estava ali. Na verdade, ele não queria _dançar_, e aquilo era gritante para mim e todos os outros machos do local.

Apertei a garrafa de cerveja, tentando controlar minha raiva enquanto observava a cena. O cara era alto, forte do tipo daqueles que passam tardes em academias ou rolando em tatames. As outras garotas se cutucaram animadas quando ele se abaixou e sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, que encarou-o com uma cara debochada e depois riu. Suspeito que tenham achado o intruso bonito ou coisa do tipo, é tão típico das garotas se unirem para arrumarem pares umas para as outras.

Deveriam se unir para desencalhar outra eleita, não a Temari. Não a _minha_ Temari.

Já não conseguia mais olhar para outra coisa e me perguntei se estava demonstrando. Há tempos não sentia tanta raiva e me irritava ainda mais que a causa fosse aquela, que fosse _ela_. E ela estava lá, dançando com o tal cara, que mostrava uma desenvoltura de passos que eu nunca teria – além de tantas outras coisas.

Quem eu estava tentando enganar? Não poderia competir com aquele cara. Não tenho os atributos físicos que essas mulheres de hoje em dia parecem procurar, não sou rico, não sei dançar, meu carro não é do ano e meu emprego é mediano. Não sou despachado a ponto de ir até ela e dizer o que eu sinto, sou introvertido e até tímido, e por mais que todas as nossas conversas evoluam para uma paquera, ela nunca demonstrou interesse a mais do que os minutos de descontração que uma frase ambígua provocava.

Eu só era mais um dos admiradores dela. O mais idiota, provavelmente.

Chega disso.

_Pois acabou!  
Não vou rimar!  
Coisa nenhuma agora vai  
Como sair  
Que eu já não quero nem saber  
Se vai caber  
Ou vão me censurar  
Será?..._

Tomei o resto da cerveja – o que equivalia à garrafa toda – num fôlego só e dei dinheiro ao Kiba para pagar minhas bebidas, que ele tinha marcado em sua comanda. Ele até tentou fazer alguma piadinha sobre o motivo da minha debandada repentina, mas minha cara de poucos amigos finalmente impôs algum respeito e ele ficou quieto. Não estou com ânimo para brincadeiras, os outros caras também perceberam.

Vesti o casaco e olhei novamente para aquele lugar na pista de dança, me perguntando se eu deveria ir até lá e... e o que? Não estou nem remotamente bêbado para tanto. Olhei para o lado e vi o Inuzuka me olhando de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse preparado para me segurar caso eu quisesse fazer alguma coisa. Mas ele também deveria saber que eu não faria nada. Não sou esse tipo de cara, e ela não era minha namorada. Era o tipo de mulher que eu nunca teria e deveria me conformar.

_E prá você  
Eu deixo apenas  
Meu olhar 43  
Aquele assim  
Meio de lado  
Já saindo, indo embora  
Louco por você  
Que pena!  
_

Voltei novamente meu olhar pro grupo das garotas e focalizei-a no meio delas, ainda dançando. Ela também me olhou no mesmo instante e sustentei o olhar, colocando nele toda a intensidade do que eu estava sentindo e tudo o que ela me fazia passar – e principalmente o que me fez passar nos últimos vinte minutos. Se ela não entendesse agora não entenderia nunca mais, e eu estava cansado de ficar no joguinho pueril da paquera.

Sou homem, tenho orgulho e brio. Não quero ver minha... er... não quero ter que passar por esse tipo de coisa. Posso parecer desinteressado e alheio, mas tenho sangue correndo nas veias!

Ela parou de dançar e continuou me olhando, a boca meio aberta, parecendo surpresa. Continuei olhando-a até sair do _lounge_. Cinco minutos depois entreguei meu cartão para o manobrista e enfiei as mãos nos bolsos enquanto esperava-o buscar meu carro.

_Que desperdício!_

A noite fria teve impacto nulo no meu mau humor. Continuava vendo os dois dançando, sentindo que ela ignorava a minha existência e que eu era um idiota gabaritado para me deixar atingir daquele jeito. Só queria ir para casa e ficar incomunicável até segunda feira, além de pensar em como fingir que não trabalho no mesmo lugar que ela, e fingir que ela não me afeta, e fingir que...

Um puxão na manga do meu casaco me fez olhar para trás. E ali, parada na calçada logo atrás de mim, protegida do frio por um casaco vermelho, com as bochechas rosadas e o fôlego levemente alterado – esteve correndo, talvez? – minha deusa dourada da gerência me sorriu discretamente.

Temari.

- Está indo para casa, Nara? – ela me perguntou quase casualmente.

Estreitei os olhos, surpreso com a pergunta – onde ela achava que eu poderia ir senão para casa? – e com o fato de que ela estava ao meu lado na calçada quando menos de dez minutos antes estava dançando com um sujeito selecionado pelo núcleo casamenteiro do RH. Respondi em tom igualmente casual.

- Estou, hoje foi um dia normal de trabalho, estou com um pouco de sono. Também está indo?

- Também estou, mas vim com a Ino e ela não quer ir embora agora, um cara chegou para dançar com a gente e ela está super interessada... - ela explicou enquanto me olhava _daquele_ jeito. Meu coraçao falhou uma batida, o problemático. - ...então será que você poderia me dar uma carona até em casa?

Senti um confortável calor se espalhar pelo meu corpo, e dessa vez era uma coisa bem diferente da raiva de antes. Percebi o brilho nos olhos verdes e me dei conta de que aquilo era um pretexto para que ela pudesse se aproximar de mim. Sorri, aliviado por um mix de sentimentos problemáticos sobre os quais prefiro não pensar agora.

- Claro. – respondi em tom cavalheiresco. – Não seria educado da minha parte te deixar sozinha no frio.

Ela sorriu marota.

- Como agradecimento pela gentileza, te convido para tomar um chá no Café ao lado do meu prédio. Ainda é cedo, está aberto.

O manobrista estacionou e me entregou a chave do carro. Abri a porta do lado do passageiro para ela e estendi a mão.

- Desculpe, mas não posso aceitar. – ela aceitou minha mão e entrou no carro com uma expressão sem graça e desapontada no rosto. – Eu pago. – completei antes de fechar a porta e ouvir a risada.

Dei a volta no carro tentando me manter calmo. Não que estivesse nervoso, só um pouco eufórico, talvez? Olhei para a loira no banco do carona e sorri novamente. Quem diria que essa noite terminaria assim?

_Fin_

* * *

N/A: Acho que ainda estou no plano da aposentadoria. Mal começou 2011 e eu já postei fic, hahaha.  
Bem, se vc leu, deixe-me saber disso. Hasta algum dia.


End file.
